Agent W007 : le retour
by Meya
Summary: Les Aventures Incroyables de l'Agent W007, suite ! Harry est bien étrange... et Ron part enquêter !


Bonjour, bonjour ! Bah, voilà la suite des aventures de l'inoubliââââble Agent W007 !! Le fier et courageux et intelligent (comment ça, vous me croyez pas ?) Ronald Weasley a une nouvelle énigme à résoudre.. Suspense !  
  
Ah, oui, et le disclaimer ! (j'avais oublié dans la première fic one- shot.) : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi ! *ouinnnnnnnnnnn ! monde cruel !!!* Et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs ! Je ne fais que la traduire. L'auteur qui a mis au jour cette merveille a pour nom Pythia. le titre d'origine est « Agent W007 is at it again ! ».  
  
Traduit le 16/01/2004  
  
======= Et je voulais remercier mes deux précédents courageux reviewers, j'ai nommé . June et Enclume ! Ah, et d'ailleurs, Enclume, j'ai déjà lu de tes fics : l'échiquier, peut- être bien (j'aime bien comment luna est barge !! et elle a des boucles d'oreilles très originales. ;-p) etc ! Chapeau, t'as de l'imagination ! Continue comme ça, t'es sur la bonne voie !  
  
========  
  
Agent W007 : Ronald Weasley Affaire : # 43202 Les H Files  
  
Warnings : Harry/Drago, Ronnie intelligent est de retour, avec un côté égocentrique, que j'avais oublié de mentionner dans la première affaire. (mais je crois que vous l'aviez remarqué ? même si c tout petit, mais vraiment tout petit. ;-p)  
  
Bon, bon, en avant pour l'histoiiiiiiiiiire !!!  
  
---  
  
:: bip ::  
  
« Eugh. Ta gueule. J'mange. »  
  
:: bip, bip ::  
  
« Reste tranquille, bon sang ! »  
  
:: biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ::  
  
« ARGH ! J'arrive, j'arrive, bon dieu ! »  
  
~il s'éclaircit la voix~  
  
« La table de Gryffondor - le 8 Mars - à l'heure du petit déjeuner, 09h43, pour être précis. »  
  
« Il est presque 09h45, en fait. »  
  
« *Herm*. »  
  
~Elle rit, arrêtant son processus de mutilation alimentaire~  
  
« Ici, Weasley. Ronald Weasley. »  
  
~Hermione recommence à fredonner la chanson thème de James Bond~  
  
« Vas-tu arrêter à la fin !? »  
  
~Elle glousse~  
  
« Bien. De toute façon, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Le jeune homme incroyablement attirant du Département Weasley des Mystères ? »  
  
« Oooooooooh, l'Agent W007 !!! »  
  
~Elle fait semblant de se pâmer~  
  
~Il lui lance un regard furieux~  
  
« Oui, c'est presque cela. L'Agent W007. J'ai maintenant commencé une nouvelle enquête, à propos du comportement de mon affilié. Rappelez-vous, c'est assez analogue à mon étude précédente des WT Files. Gardant cela en tête, j'ai intituléé cette. euuh. recherche les H Files. Rien à voir avec les X Files, je vous assure, mais je suppose que c'est aussi mystérieux. »  
  
~Il inspire profondément~  
  
« Voyez-vous. »  
  
~Il regarde prudemment la salle~  
  
~Il semble satisfait de ce qu'il voit~  
  
« Mon associé a commencé à agir de manière bizarre, dans une certaine mesure. Ses regards se sont mis à s'égarer vers Vous-Savez-Où - Bien, en fait, J'admets que je n'ai pas été très franc à ce sujet. Ses yeux sont principalement fixés avec attention sur le Bâtard le Plus Sexy de Serpentard. Pas que *Je* pense qu'il est sexy, bien sûr. Je suis parfaitement objectif. Je ne fais que me baser sur les réactions des hormones féminines lorsqu'il passe, drapé dans tout sa gloire de con visqueux. »  
  
« Mais Ronnychou ! Admets-le ! Il est incroyablement *BEAU* !  
  
« Hey, 'Mione ! Je pensais que tu avais dit que *j'étais* beau ! »  
  
« Tu es beau ! C'est juste qu'il est *incroyablement* beau ! »  
  
~Ron râle~  
  
~Hermione a un petit sourire narquois peu habituel~  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'arrangerai cela ce soir. »  
  
~Il la regarde, plein d'espoir~  
  
« Vraiment ??? »  
  
~Elle sourit~  
  
« Oui ! Je ferai tes devoirs ! »  
  
~il fait la moue car il a eu de faux espoirs pour rien~  
  
~elle ricane~  
  
« Si tu veux. Fais juste en sorte que j'aie de bonnes notes. »  
  
« Tu doutes de moi ? »  
  
« Depuis que tu n'es plus Hermione, mais Démoniaque Hermione. Oui, je doute de toi. »  
  
~Elle grogne, puis retourne poignarder ses ?ufs brouillés~  
  
« Bien. Mon compatriote, Harry- »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
~Ron glapit~  
  
~Harry lève un sourcil~  
  
« D-depuis quand es-*tu* là !? »  
  
« Depuis quelques secondes, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Euh, rien. oublie ça. »  
  
~Il cligne des yeux puis hausse les épaules~  
  
« Okayyyyy. »  
  
~Ron jure, puis recommence à manger son petit déjeuner~  
  
***  
  
POV de Ron  
  
Qu'il soit maudit, lui et sa stupide habilité à apparaître d'apparemment nulle part et à me faire mourir de peur. Je soupire, en poussant une saucisse dans ma bouche, en l'oubliant presque, trop concentré à observer mon collègue. Il est une fois de plus dans la lune, dévisageant consciencieusement Celui-Que-Je-Ne-Veux-Pas-Nommer-Mais-Je-Suis-Sûr-Que- Vous-Le-Connaissez-Déjà. Il semble. enchanté. Je frissonne à cette pensée. Il ne s'en aperçoit pas, ce qui est bien. Très bien. Vraiment bien. Comment ose-t-il ne pas s'apercevoir que son sémillant meilleur ami est tout à fait dégoûté par son choix de personnes à observer fixement !?  
  
J'inspire profondément. Ce n'est pas sa faute, ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est celle de ce foutu Malefoy : la faute du Super Con. Là. C'est mieux. Et ce sera encore mieux quand je découvrirai la source de ses étourdissements face à Malefoy. Il est probablement simplement incroyablement joyeux et gay avec toutes ces perspectives joyeuses et gays qu'il a pour joyeusement et gay-ment (gaiement) ruiner la vie de l'Andouille.  
  
Je cligne des yeux.  
  
Hey. Harry est-il gay !?  
  
Non-non. Mauvaise pensée. Méchant Ron.  
  
BAM. BAM.  
  
Trèèèèèèèès méchant Ron.  
  
Harry se retourne et me lance un regard interrogateur. Il soit probablement se demander pourquoi je me cogne ma tête contre la table. Je lui donne un sourire rassurant. Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Il hoche la tête, puis retombe en hébétude.  
  
Je vais *absolument* aller chercher ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Cette nuit. Ah, vous pensez que je suis complètement inconscient, hein !? Bien, réfléchissez encore ! Moi, le grand Agent W007, je sais *tout*.  
  
Euh, presque tout, en tout cas.  
  
J'ai remarqué que mon camarade disparaît dans la nuit, ne revenant que lorsque je suis prêt à succomber au sommeil, bercé par les ronflements de Neville. Mais je persévère, puisque l'Agent W007 ne connaît pas le sens du mot 'abandonner' ! A moins que cela ne vienne de mon (in)fidèle sous-fifre, Démoniaque Hermione.Mais c'est une autre histoire. Après tout, qui ne se soumettrait pas à Miss Dominatrix ? Eurgh. Oubliez cette chose au sujet d'Hermione, ok ? Ok.  
  
Bref. Cette nuit.  
  
***  
  
Je suis allongé sur mon lit, les volets à demi-fermés, en faisant semblant de dormir. Je le regarde se glisser sous sa Cape, et sortir du dortoir, avant de le suivre furtivement. J'ai collé un bout de parchemin sur le tissu argenté, comme cela j'aurais beaucoup moins de mal à le repérer. La seule chose dont je dois m'inquiéter est la rapidité. C'est un type insaisissable !  
  
Je sors du dortoir, juste à temps pour voir le papier voleter hors du trou du portrait. J'attends quelque secondes avant de le suivre. Je suis extrêmement prudent, me dissimulant derrière des files d'armures et d'autres bazars de Poudlard. Il ne fait absolument pas attention à moi, me prouvant que je suis le Maître de la Discrétion. Je me félicite ; personne ne peut rouler l'époustouflant Agent W007 !  
  
Ah, ah !  
  
Je ris intérieurement, sachant que si je laissais échapper mon gloussement, je lui révèlerai ma présence.  
  
Après de longues minutes de filature épuisante, nous nous arrêtons en face de ce qui se révèle être l'entrée de la Salle de Bain des préfets. Je le sais bien, Herm m'y a emmené une fois. Je souris au souvenir.  
  
Avec réserve, j'entre, aussi vite que je le peux, plongeant subitement sous un large comptoir de marbre qui sort de la base du mur, soutenant la peinture d'une sirène. C'était près de l'entrée, donc c'était la meilleure place pour se cacher. C'était probablement utilisé pour les serviettes ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
Heureusement, Harry ne m'a pas remarqué. Il semblait occupé avec quelqu'un dans les douches communes. Je tremble rien qu'en essayant d'imaginer qui ça peut être.  
  
De ma cachette, je ne peux rien voir car il n'y a pas d'ouverture ou rien sous la tablette du comptoir. Je murmure de manière inaudible un sort qu'Hermione m'a appris.  
  
« Aspicio. »  
  
Cela vous permet de voir à travers un objet solide, sans que l'objet (ou la personne, dans notre cas) que vous êtes en train d'observer ne puisse vous voir. Je pense qu'elle a trouvé ça dans ce livre qu'elle a. si je me souviens bien, le titre était « Un Guide Magique pour le Voyeurisme Magique ». Imaginez. Ce n'est pas Hermione, après tout. C'est Démoniaque Hermione.  
  
Je regarde maintenant le marbre froid, où un petit carré miroitant s'est formé. Là-dedans, je peux voir des ombres se former, puis s'éclaircir, et être identifiable comme étant les formes reconnaissables de Harry, bien sûr, et.  
  
Dun dun dun.  
  
Drago Malefoy. Je *savais* que c'était lui. Mes instincts seuls m'avaient tout dit depuis le jour où j'ai vu pour la première fois Harry le regarder. Je commence à détester le fait que mes instincts aient toujours raison. Ils peuvent mener à des événements traumatisants. Comme.  
  
MERDE ALORS !!!  
  
COMME *MAINTENANT* !!!  
  
Je peux sentir mes yeux s'agrandir pendant que Malefoy emporte mon meilleur ami dans un baiser profond. Ils sont unis dans une étreinte passionnée, bouche contre bouche, et je peux voir leurs langues se mêler et échanger leur salive. Une autre mauvaise pensée du jour.  
  
Lentement et sensuellement, le blond ôte les vêtements de Harry, les jetant rudement à l'écart. Oh, mon dieu.  
  
Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va arriver après.  
  
En fait, je ne *verrai* pas ce qui va arriver après.  
  
Pourquoi ? Parce que je tombe dans le coma.  
  
Oh, trop tard ! Je *suis* dans le coma. Bonne nuit.  
  
~End 


End file.
